A software application, device, or service may be designed and configured to provide search results in response to a query having search terms specified, at least in part, by a user thereof. In most instances, a user primarily expresses relations between the search terms using logical, database-oriented operators such as the logic operators AND, OR, etc. In some instances, the operator relating the search terms may be implicitly assumed by the application, device, or service performing the search. This may be the case when the logic operator is, most likely, the operator AND.
However, it remains the case that most conventional search applications, devices, and services rely on explicit, database-oriented operators that recite direct and literal connections between query search terms for the execution of a query based thereon. For example, a database including records of the personnel files of individuals working at a business entity might be searched for a particular address to determine whether an employee resides at a certain address. In executing a query including the address of interest as a search term, the database can be searched for the exact address attributes (e.g., street name and number, city, state, and postal code). In an instance a desired result is not achieved, further queries may be made by applying an additional filter (e.g., modified search term(s)) to the overall data set of the database.
In some contexts, there may exist a desire to more precisely define a complete query in an efficient manner.